One Piece: Prelude to Destiny
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Alternate (chapter 29) sequel to Straw Hat Family: One small change can transform a dreams and fate into a destiny! With events changed, and a familiar friend added to the crew, can the child of Luffy and Nami and the Straw Hats' cabin boy survive the Grand Line as they move forward with the Straw Hats. Hold on everyone, it's not the same story you once read before! One-shot


**Author's Note: Yo!**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays everyone else.**

 **So, yeah. Once upon a time, there was a story called Straw Hat Family. It kinda ended a few weeks ago. Also, kinda ended a less than pleasing, but not at all unsatisfactory note.**

 **Well, that's what I believe anyway. Don't correct me.**

 **So, so, what's going on now?**

 **Call it a gift. The beginnings of a story once thought done. But not from the end, but from a new beginning. This is that story. It's time to follow the path of Destiny! One clamored for often by many reviewers.**

 **Let's go!**

 **And as always,**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Last time on One Piece: Straw Hat Family,_ (Alternative Chapter 29, One Piece: Straw Hat Family)

" _You know," spoke Nami, "I'm really glad we could finally have a honeymoon. After experiencing so much trouble, it's nice to kick back and relax with someone."_

 _Then, Nami gave out a wry sigh as she looked out towards the pools, appearing slightly irritated. "Now, if only my husband thought the same way."_

" _Well, did you really expect to have a private stay in such quaint place without any of us partaking in as well?" asked Robin cheekily._

 _The Straw Hats had decided on taking a break on a state-of-the-art spa and resort, Spa Island. With so many different facilities, everyone could find something to do._

 _So, while having fun, Mika and Akio meet Rina, her pet sea-raccoon Nukky, and her older sister Sayo. They told them about how they were looking for the final piece to their father's formula for making a gem though Rina was unsure that it was real. Sayo believed otherwise._

" _Fuehfehfehfeh!"_

 _Unfortunately, they were not the only ones._

" _Listen up, you brats!" declared Foxy as he pointed his finger at the group. "The name's Foxy 'the Silver Fox'. I am a notorious and infamous pirate who sails through the treacherous Grand Line."_

" _Who are those guys?" Akio asked._

 _Rina replied, "They're a bunch of pirates that want the gem too!"_

 _Foxy and his two cronies, Porche and Hamburg, gave chase after the children. They chased them all over Spa Island, but they never came close to catching them. Then, when the kids had finally lost the group, a decision had to be made._

" _Um, which way should we go?" asked Mika._

 _So now, what which way shall the children go? Find out…now!_

* * *

Moving on towards Your Destiny

Forward to the New World!

* * *

 _Almost there…_

 _Almost there…_

 _Ruffled fluff-feathers, I'm so tired!_

 _How long has it been since I left?_

 _I really should've gone with Them before they left, but it was important to see everything through at Home._

 _I know they'll be fine now._

…

 _They're close!_

 _The scents are getting stronger._

 _I can see something!_

 _Is that a mushroom? In the ocean?!_

 _Are They on that?_

 _Well whatever._

 _Here I come, Pirates!_

Protruding out in the vastness of the sea, Spa Island could be seen. Its metallic structure glistening against the rays of the high-noon sun. As did the serene and calm seawater that surrounded it for many miles. Only a small shadow broke the sparkling, though only momentarily, as it moved towards Spa Island quickly. Being so quick, it left no presence to the sea below; except for one…

A yellow feather.

* * *

The pitter-patter of feet almost seemed to echo down the hallway, though not really gaining anyone's attention. Two kids running about inside Spa Island was practically commonplace. That's why no one in line, couples waiting to be seated for a restaurant, paid them no mind. Likewise, Mika and Rina, Nukky was not seemingly with them, were completely unconcerned for whether any of these adults noticed them or not. They ran pass the line of people as well as the entrance to the restaurant, "Date-with-Destiny".

For just a quick moment, something within the restaurant had caught the two girls' attention. They both glanced towards the entrance peering inside the facility as they ran. Though it was quick, they could see what was inside. It looked domed-shaped inside with the whole thing covered in a beautiful and marvelously painted night sky scenery. The painted stars seem to glisten off the dim light produced by star- and planet-shaped lights. It was almost like a planetary. Unfortunately, it only lasted a second before they continued down the hallway.

"Ooh," Mika said with amazement, "that room was pretty."

"Yeah." Rina said with a smile before frowning. "Sayo and I have been in there a few times looking for Dad's dumb thing."

"So it's not in there." Mika said slightly disappointed.

Rina nodded. "Yeah" She then frowned deeper becoming mad, "That gem probably doesn't even exist anyway and we're going through all this trouble for nothing thanks to our crackpot father."

"We don't know that yet." Mika stated optimistically. "I really wanna see the gem! And then, Imma show it to Mama and Daddy and everyone!"

The girls soon reached the end of the hallway, while the line for the restaurant went further one around the corner. At the end of the hall was an elevator which would be their direct route back up to the top and to Straw Hats. Rina quickly pressed the button, her father's book in hand, and the doors immediately opened. The girls rushed in quickly, and then Mika pushed one button – closing the doors – while Rina pushed another one sending them up. It would still take a while: being many floors down from the top would still take time to travel up safely.

As they waited – Mika impatiently – Rina looked down at the small book in her hand. Worry though began showing on Rina's face as she recalled moments earlier the plan her sister had devised. _"Take this…"_

Shocked, Rina looked down at the book then her sister with disbelief. _"What! Why?"_ She asked.

" _They'll need the book to know the formula, but they'll also need me to be able to make sense of everything in it. If we keep me and it separate, and if they somehow get their hands on either, they'll still be a chance to recover either later if what Akio says about his crew being strong is true."_

" _It is!"_ Not just Akio but Mika as well, both had said the same sentence at the same time, confident and proud respectively.

Rina looked conflicted at her sister before getting mad. _"But Sayo! This book's been nothing but trouble! If they really need you too, let's just give it to them and getaway!"_

" _No!"_ Sayo had said austere. It had surprised Rina, to which Sayo had realized. _"Please,"_ her big sister said now calm, _"don't throw Father's book away."_ Then, she and Akio along with a transformed Nukky – into the book – ran the opposite direction; down towards the dream-themed spa.

Despite the seriousness her sister showed her related to their father's book, Rina still couldn't understand why it was so important to protect it. She already had half a mind to toss it immediately. This thought was swiftly placed aside as she heard a ding from the elevator, signaling that they had reached their floor.

"Finally!" Mika said in exultation. She and Rina then immediately stepped out of the metal box and into a lobby room, where many people walked in and out in swim wear.

The two kids then ran outside. The sunny rays bashed the two girls with warmth overpowering the cool air-conditioning inside. Just like the lobby, the pool deck was filled with people which made it impossible to see where the adults they were looking for were located. Rina easily remembered what the adults looked like; but even so, she could not see hide nor hair of them. Worst of all, it seemed that there were more people here. The larger mass of people was now blocking many distinguishing features that could have been some help in finding them. If they couldn't find them soon, they will be found first,

"Where are they?" Rina asked becoming worried.

Mika had been looking too. At first, she was starting to get worried as well, but then she felt an odd yet familiar sensation. Unknowingly as her eyes glowed a faint red, she could feel the direction both her father and mother were located. And even some more, but faintly. She immediately grabbed Rina's hand and pulled her in a direction. "This way!"

"Woah!" Rina said with surprise.

* * *

"What! Foxy's here?!" Nami said startled.

Sanji stood before Nami and the others, some of whom were still eating only now slowly and intently listening, as he explained himself. "Yeah, I saw him at the lazy river with his goon and Porche." He stated sounding unsettled.

"And you say he was chasing Mika?" Usopp asked concerned.

The blonde chef began scratching his head, looking unsure. "I heard her voice, but I didn't actually see her."

"Same." Zoro said concurring. He had been found by Franky and Brook as they traveled back up.

"But this Foxy guy," Franky spoke up now as he and Brook stood nearby as well, "he's short and has this weird, spilt hairdo, right?"

"Yeah!" answered Chopper.

"Then we saw him and his fellows chasing Mika and Akio down a hall earlier." Brook stated in place of the shipwright, "Along with two other children."

Still eating, Luffy stopped between handfuls. "What does ol' Splithead want with Mika and Akio?" He asked seemingly unconcerned.

Robin placed in her two cents. "He does claim to want revenge on you. Maybe he knows that Mika is your daughter and wants to use her as a hostage. Perhaps we'll be getting a message soon with one of Mika's fingers with it."

Instantly, the dark humor gave a chill to everyone sitting around Robin.

"Don't say things like that!" Usopp said to Robin, greatly unsettled.

"That was morbid, even for you, Nico Sis." Franky added displeased.

"Sorry," Robin apologized with a smile, "force of habit."

The crew hardly believed her. "You don't look sorry." The pirates said in unison.

"Mama! Daddy!" The Straw Hats immediately overlooked the woman's dark joke as they all heard the shout from a familiar voice. They all turned to straightaway see Mika running towards them with a girl (Rina) along with her. From their conversation earlier, this was a call for concern.

"Mika!" Believing her daughter was in trouble, Nami immediately stood up and out of her chair. She took a few, quick steps forward until meeting Mika halfway. At once, she bent down and began checking over her daughter for injury or damage.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly, "Did you get hurt? Are you okay? You didn't lose another tooth prematurely, did you?"

"Mama, I'm fine." Mika said tepid. "You're embarrassing me."

Seeing how Nami was being a mother, and a rather an overbearing one at the moment, Usopp decided to speak up about more concerning issues. "Where have you been, Mika? We've been hearing some things and seeing you all over the place."

"Well," Mika started saying before drawing a large breath.

Then, she released it all at once. "Me and Akio were playing when we meet Rina. She has a sea-raccoon named Nukky and a big sister named Sayo. They are here trying to figure out how to make a gem because their father could do it-"

"Might be able to." Rina corrected swiftly.

"—But then, we this guy showed up with these cool slow powers that made Akio and them move super-slow, and it was kinda funny. Then they got all weird, and Akio and those guys got un-slowed and we escaped. They chased us everywhere, but then we lost them. We split up and we got here first so I can tell you all this and that we should help Rina make this gem-thingy and make sure that the weird guy doesn't get it. Can we?"

The speed at which Mika had spoken to the group of adults had almost made what she had said incomprehensible. Luckily, it was simple enough that most anyone in the group could understand. But with a group like the Straw Hats, it was likely that they only focused on certain aspects of what Mika had said or how.

"Man, Lil Sis can really explain stuff." Franky said grinning amused.

"What lungs." Brook marveled before chuckling.

Sanji one the other hand looked confused. "Foxy…cool?" He said unable to comprehend the statement.

Hearing Sanji, Usopp nodded in agreement. "That's a first for sure."

"Whoa!" Luffy said amazed before looking at Rina. "You know how to make a gem?!"

"Um…" The girl mumbled nervously. "Kinda?"

"That's awesome!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"I agree." Nami said before she began smiling in greedy bliss. "If we could make our own gem, we would never have to worry about money again."

Robin chuckled. "Maybe even put Mika through university." She told the group cattily.

It was Franky's turn to chuckle this time, though at Robin's joke. "I guess that'll do to redeem that joke from before…" He stated.

"Huh?" Mika responded confused.

While confused as well over what the adults spoke of, Rina had instead been looking around. After a moment, she began frowning. "I don't see them here." She told Mika worriedly.

Surprised, Mika took a quick glance around herself. "They aren't…" She said before turning to her family. She asked them, "Is Akio here? He has Rina's sister with him?"

Zoro responded, "We haven't seen him yet."

Rina instantly became fearful. "You don't think…" She said looking at Mika unable to complete her sentence thinking about how bad it would be.

Before Mika, or anyone, could speak, the whole platform began shaking roughly. Everyone on deck stood still confused and shocked as it seemed that everywhere became shakily unstable. At the same time, the large mast that stood at the center of facility began lifting up. On an axel, the mast lowered itself down revealing to really be a long barrel of a cannon. It lowered to a slight obtuse angel aimed at the top of a roof and stopped, which ended the shaking all together. Then, the roof opened up and a pole raised up. Everyone looked towards this display and were surprised to see a girl – Sayo – tied to the pole along with an animal, Nukky the Sea-Raccoon. The two were struggling in their binds as they came up, but stopped when they saw they were not only outside but they were at the barrel end of a huge cannon. They both stopped moving, petrified with fear, as they stared down the huge hole that was the barrel of the cannon.

"Sayo! Nukky!" shouted Rina.

Meanwhile, all the civilians were confused by what was going on. They had noticed everything obviously, but couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Nevertheless, they all could sense that something dangerous was about to happen and began leaving en masse towards the inside of the spa attempting to leave. Only the Straw Hats and Rina remained behind.

Usopp let out a terrified scream immediately. "Ah! What is that?!"

"It looks like a cannon." Sanji stated aghast.

"What is going on?" Nami asked confused.

"Fuehfehfehfeh!" A familiar laugh drew the group's attention down from the cannon to see the very last people they had wanted to see; Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg. And with them, to their surprise, was Akio tied up and looked rather ashamed.

"Well, well," Foxy said grinning slyly though sounding surprised, "if it isn't my rival, Straw Hat!"

"I didn't expect to see you all after so long." The man then commented while looking over his group, "I see that you have acquired some new crew members since I last…" Foxy stopped speaking as he laid eyes on Brook and screamed, "What Kind Of Crew Member Is He?!"

Immediately, Luffy slammed his hand on the table making noise and gaining everyone's attention. He then stood up looking threatening towards his rival. "Foxy," he said frowning angrily, "what the hell are you doing with our cabin boy."

"Cabin boy?" Foxy said, surprised again. "So, this young rapscallion is one of your crewmates, eh. Now I get why he's so annoying."

"Jerk." Akio said under his breath. In response, Porche pulled on the rope tighten his restraints and causing him pain. "Ow!"

"Be quiet." Porche commanded to the boy, and smiling with mild pleasure at his pain.

"Anyhow!" Foxy shouted as he continued on speaking. "Now that I know about this new fact, this should make things much simpler."

The pirate captain then extended out his hand gesturing it towards Rina. Wearing a sinister grin, he bartered with the group, "Hand over the book on how to make the gem and I'll give you your cabin boy back."

Despite one of their crewmates in trouble, the Straw Hat crew barely reacted out of either concern or worry over the situation. In fact, their attention seem to redirect back up at the cannon. Something far more threatening. "What's that about then?!" asked Usopp pointing to the cannon.

"The cannon?" Foxy said as he looked back at the huge weapon momentarily before addressing it to the group. "That's just some incentive for the girl if she doesn't comply with our demands."

"Who's manning it then?" asked Robin curiously.

"That would be our partner in this endeavor. The owner and proprietor of Spa Island, Doran!"

"Seriously?!" Nami said surprised.

" _That's right!"_ Suddenly, Doran's voice spoke through the island's speaker system.

He of course was on the large cannon itself in a cockpit and thus aiming the weapon at Sayo and Nukky. He didn't appear all that ashamed of his action, doing so with a confident and somewhat twisted grin, as he continued to speak through the Transponder Snail. "How about a demonstration?"

Doran began pushing buttons, pulling levers, and spinning a wheel that all seem to work together to move the cannon. On cue, the cannon began lifting up, but only a few feet above where Sayo and Nukky were tied up. Once the cannon had a new direction, the man did not hesitate to push the button to fire. With a loud bang, the weapon fired and a red-hot bullet out towards the open sea. Sayo and Nukky were then battered by the wind force created by the exiting live ammunition. The bullet then crashed and exploded in the ocean harmlessly some distance away, causing a large column of water to rise upwards and then disperse. Doing so caused a slight raining effect onto Sayo and Nukky, whom both had nearly pass out. The water helped wake the two up as well.

"Sayo! Nukky!" Rina shouted in distress.

"Holy crap!" shouted Usopp in shock. It was a sentiment that was shared by nearly everyone watching.

As the cannon repositioned itself, aiming back at Sayo and Nukky, Doran began speaking again through the speaker system again. "So, unless you want to see this girl go flying, you best hand over the notebook now, Little Girl!"

"That…" Sanji said about to curse, but recalling that Mika was present he stopped himself just before uttering it. "…jerk. Using a young girl as a hostage when he's already got one."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Akio said nettled having overheard the chef. "Feel concerned about the girl you haven't met. Not the boy that's a part your crew!"

Still, Sanji seemed unconcerned. "Man up, Kid." He told the boy coolly.

"You're a jerk too!" shouted Akio enraged.

"You heard him," Foxy shouted referring to Doran, "hand over the book and the brats will go free."

"Fine! Whatever you want!" Rina shouted in frustration, nearly in tears. "You can have the stupid thing just please don't hurt my sister!"

"No!" shouted Sayo immediately.

"Huh?" said Doran surprised.

"Do not give him that notebook!" Sayo continued on saying to her sister desperately.

Rina looked shocked at her sister. "But why not…?" She said confused.

"Rina, you have to promise me you'll solve the secret of that notebook and complete Father's research!"

"No way! That's crazy!" Rina argued back.

"You have to believe in our father! No matter what happens you can't give his research to them or anyone else!"

"Why?!"

"Father wanted to save us! He wanted to save the whole village! That notebook is carrying all of his hopes and dreams!"

"…What?"

"I'm begging you! Don't ever give up on our father's dream! The dream he had for us!"

Despite her sister's words, Rina was still unable to believe them. "No that's a lie! He never did anything for you and me! He's just a dumb liar!"

Sayo looked down sadly at her sister. "Rina…"

It was understandable that the young girl had misbegotten feelings towards her father. At least, understandable for Sayo, even if she did not agree with them. They were siblings as different as two sides of a coin, but even so they were still a part of the same coin that was their family. Sayo tried conveying what had happened to her sister before their father had disappeared some time ago. While Rina's memories of this time with her father seemed more like her father's selfishness and disregard for his children, Sayo knew otherwise. That their father did everything for their and everyone's benefit, even if the methods were strange and/or. That his research, to create a gem worth something, would benefit everyone. And with his project complete, he would fix all his mistakes towards Rina. Nukky, whose words were interpreted by Chopper, even confirmed this as truth having been there as well. He also confirmed that their father had indeed left them to protect them from pursuers (Foxy and his group).

"That's why he left?" Rina said astonished. She then brought out the book and quickly looked through its pages until she spotted something at the end of her search. It was a bookmark with five-leaf clover preserved within it.

Instantly, Rina knew what this clover meant. It was the same one that she found when her and her father had gone searching for four-leaf clovers. At the time, they weren't having any lucky despite Sayo having found four. It was through her father's encouragement and belief that had inspired her to search for a five-leaf clover; one-upping their search to near impossible. Nevertheless, through perseverance and determination, she had found one much to the joy of her father. The memories of her and her father laughing and enjoying life together had brought her to tears.

"How could I forget all about that…?" She said almost ashamed of her previous attitude towards her father. Now though, she could make up for all it. "I believe… I believe… And if Daddy believes it, then I know it'll come true."

Finally, Sayo smiled down on her sister. She was happy that her sister could finally understand what their father had been doing for them. Even she was beginning to produce tears but of joy and relief. "Rina…"

Now, with her misgivings dashed away, Rina was now filled with a new sense of determination. "I've changed my mind!" She said towards the rotten group. "You'll never get this notebook!"

"Wh-What?!" shouted both Foxy's group and Doran.

"Yeah!" shouted Mika overcome with both excitement and determination after hearing all that happened for her new friends. She then turned to her father, practically grinning with triumph. "Daddy…!"

Luffy grinned right back, "You got it." He then hopped onto the table ready to fight back, even cracking his knuckles in preparation. "Alright, guys, let's-"

"Slow-Slow Beam!"

Despite the Straw Hats being nearly ready to fight back, Foxy had already countered them by firing off one of his pink, slowing beams. The Straw Hats and Rina were completely caught off guard, unable to move quickly enough, and thus were enveloped by the pink beam. Their reactions were slowed to a crawl, almost a standstill in some cases, as they were now helpless to react in anyway.

"Rina!" shouted Sayo fearful. Nukky had also called out as well.

"A touching moment…" Foxy complimented, wiping away a single tear off his face (his crewmates did the same). Still, he was nonetheless determined to complete their goal. "But I'm afraid it was all for naught."

"Good work, Boss!" Porche stated cheerfully.

Hamburg snickered, "They didn't see that coming."

"Hey!" Akio shouted at the rival pirate captain mad. "That's cheating!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh!" laughed Foxy uncaring. "This is sea life, Brat! There's no such thing as 'playing fair'."

" _Good work, Foxy!"_ Doran called out through the speaker system. _"Now grab the book!"_

Immediately, Akio attempted to stop the group. "Stop!" He shouted and moved in front of Foxy, blocking his path. "I won't let you take that notebook!"

Seeing the boy, Foxy laughed. "You got spunk, boy. I can respect that, but you're way out of your league here. Step aside or we'll have to really hurt you."

"Yeah, well, I…" Akio was about to make a comeback, attempting to distract Foxy long enough for the effects of his powers to wear off on the others, when he caught sight of something just above the pirates. What is was surprised him greatly; it was a familiar friend that he had not thought he would see again so soon.

Noticing the boy's expression, Foxy became immediately suspicious. "What are you looking at-" Suddenly, the man felt two, sharp claws dig into his shoulders. The pain instantly silenced the man while also making him stand absolutely still.

"B-Boss!" Porche shouted with surprise.

She and Hamburg, and Akio as well, had witness something descend from the sky and land on top of Foxy. It was a large, yellow bird that looked like a three way cross between a rooster, a duck, and peacock. The bird looked absolutely cheerful, not knowing that he was causing Foxy an excruciating amount of pain, as he chirped out towards Akio and the Straw Hats. Of course, though the saw the bird, most of them could not react fast enough while still under the effects of the Slow-Slow Beam. Thus, Akio was the only one to call out in surprise.

"B…Biri?!"

The bird, Biri, let out a happy caw while also lifting his wings up expression his joy. Then, without warning, Biri was suddenly being thrashed about.

"Ahh!" screamed Foxy in pain. "Get it off! Get it off! Get It Off!"

"Hold on Boss, we're coming!" Porche said quickly. She and Hamburg immediately attempted to remove the bird.

With Foxy's thrashing about, and the incoming of two unfamiliar humans about to pounce on him, poor Biri was freaking out. Instinctively, the bird let out a large electrical discharge that engulfed all the Foxy Pirates. It was all over in a moment as the three pirates stood still, charred to a crisp, and fell over backwards almost nearly knocked-out. Biri of course immediately let go the man and landed beside the boy. Again, he cawed out with joy in seeing his friend.

Akio instantly smiled impressed. "Thanks, Biri!"

Again, Biri let out another caw in glee.

" _What?!"_ Doran shouted through the speaker system, having witnessed everything even from his spot. He was completely shocked by the change of circumstances.

At this time, the effects of the Slow-Slow Beam had finally worn off on the rest of the group. First, they were relieved to finally being able to move normally, then they immediately responded to the newcomer. "Biri?!"

"Yay!" Mika cheered out. She then quickly ran over to the bird and enwrapped him with a hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

Biri let out another caw, blushing and looking embarrassed but happy to see the girl.

"Whoa! Biri's here!" Luffy stated grinning happily.

"Yeah, but why?" asked Zoro.

" _Hey!"_ Everyone's attention was brought back to the cannon with Doran's shout. He looked completely frazzled and unkempt as he looked to be panicking over the situation. Still, he tried to keep control over the situation.

"Don't think that you have the upper hand!" He shouted, "I can still blow this girl to pieces if you don't meet my demands!"

"Sayo!" Rina shouted out in distress.

"I got this!" Usopp stated confidently. He stepped forward with Kabuto in hand and aimed it towards the cannon, specifically Doran.

"Special Attack, Butterfly Meotor!" The sniper shot forth a large, golf ball-sized projectile heading swiftly towards the owner of Spa Island while leaving behind a streak of smoke. The attack was so fast that Doran had little time to react, and thus was struck hard by the attack before exploding. The explosion sent the man flying out of the cockpit as well as damaging both it and him in the process.

Seeing his work, Usopp quickly grinned with success. "Bullseye!"

"Great work, Usopp." Sanji said contently.

With all dangers gone, the crew was able to recover Sayo and Nukky with little hassle. It became a tearful reunion for the two sisters, the young of who now finally appreciating and loving their father again. Now, there was only the mystery of the journal left to be deciphered. Despite the extra help, it still seemed difficult to understand. Even Nami, an expert at reading and understanding maps, couldn't make heads or tails of the markings. And with the added information from the girls about not finding an 'X', it would seem that their father's secret to gem making would be lost to them.

"So," Mika said inquisitive, "you said you checked all over Spa Island, right?"

"Yeah." Sayo answered, curious towards the girl.

Nami leaned down next to her daughter and asked, "What are you thinking, Sweetie?"

"Well, could the X be in the sea?" Mika stated curiously.

This suggestion came as a surprise for the two sisters. They hadn't thought to check in the ocean. Quickly, the group had decided to travel down to the lowest levels of the Spa Island facility and began checking around. So far, they weren't coming up with much.

"All I saw was a fissure." Brook responded.

"Really?" Franky asked surprised. "I was only a few feet away from where you were looking and saw the same thing."

"It's the same on the other side." Robin stated with intrigue. "And they were opposite each other as well."

"Wait," Nami said astounded as a mental image began forming in her mind, "that would mean that these fissures are the X!"

"And that would mean that Spa Island is on the X." Robin stated deductively.

Sayo gasped with surprise. "It was under our noses the whole time…"

Nami grinned and shot her daughter a thumb up in a job well done. "That's my smart girl." She told Mika proudly.

Mika immediately grinned right back at her mother. Even making the same gesture, a thumb up, towards her. The two together looked like a dynamic mother-daughter duo.

"So," asked Rina confused, "what do we do now?"

"Easy!" Luffy stated with an eager grin. He then brought his fists together as he stated clearly, "Let's tear it all down and see what's what."

Nami gasped. "Wait! Luffy!"

"Aye, aye, captain," the heavy fighters said all ready to start destroying the place.

After getting the Sunny out of the docks within the island, Luffy alone proceeded to smash through the whole facility with his Third Gear technique. It was a simpler method than just everyone destroying the place together. Foxy and his crew had been at the brunt of Luffy's attack, but managed to escape with Foxy vowing vengeance once again upon 'Straw Hat' Luffy. And with the building destroyed, the volcanic fissures that had been syphoned into the spa were now free to heat the ocean around them. In turn, the resulting steam had created a circular rainbow with the colors going in reverse. It was a marvelous sight.

As Sayo marveled at the sight with the Straw Hats on their ship, something clicked within her mind about the odd rainbow. She quickly took out the notebook and flipped until she reached the page she needed. "This…" She said as she looked over the material before finally making a realization. "This is the answer!"

* * *

Days later, the Straw Hats were back sailing the Grand Line again. It was once again another sunny day in this narrow stretch of dangerous waters; a perfect day for flying. For that was what Mika and Akio were doing with Biri, flying around the Thousand Sunny, together gleefully. It was a rare experience for anyone really and the kids were loving. Of course watching on were many of the Straw Hats, some watching cautiously and carefully while other, less mature members cheered on excitedly waiting for a ride of their own. Nami was the one watching protectively along with Sanji and Franky.

"So," Sanji spoke coolly while continuing to watch the bird, "we're keeping the poultry."

Nami gave out a small sigh but smiled, "Luffy said it would be cool having, as he put it, 'a parrot' on the crew."

"I like it." Franky said grinning. "With him producing electricity like that is really giving me some super ideas."

"Plus now we have more 'emergency food'." Sanji said half-serious.

Again, Nami let out a sigh, now with content. She commented as she watched her daughter fly by again, "I guess I can't complain…"

As Biri flew the kids around again, he happen to catch sight of something in the water. His sharp bird eyes, maybe even comparable to a hawk's own vision as part of his weird genetic make-up, could see clearly what it was in the water. So, he changed his flight pattern immediately and landed down on the deck. All the crew, the kids included, were curious to his sudden landing. It was only when the bird began squawking and pointing his wing out did they become concerned.

Mika was the first to ask, "What is it, Biri?"

"He says, 'There's something heading this way'." Chopper announced to the crew, translating it as an animal-turned human.

Before anyone could ask or react, the thing that Biri had seen jumped out of the ocean and landed on the railing near Luffy and others of the Immature Trio. And instantly, everyone was calm. "Nukky!" Mika called out joyfully. Indeed, it was the sea-raccoon pet of Sayo and Rina, and he seem to be carrying a sealed, plastic bag.

"Huh?" Usopp said curious. "What's he doing here?"

"What is he carrying?" asked Brook also curious.

Nukky didn't respond and scampered towards Mika and Akio, who had gotten off Biri and stood next to him. Once reaching them, he dropped the bag in front of them. He cheerfully barked out to the kids before nudging the bag towards them.

Again, Chopper translated, "He says he brought a letter and a package for Mika and Akio from Rina and Sayo."

"Cool!" Mika said excited.

The young girl immediately took the bag and opened it. She immediately grabbed the package within and then dropped the plastic bag. This left Akio to take the bag and receive the letter. He opened the letter and took out the note.

"What does it say?" asked Nami.

"'Dear Mika and Akio, thank you for all your help back on Spa Island. Thanks to you and your crew we were able to finish our dad's work! We were able to make the gem and it's really pretty. And guess what? Our dad came back home too! We're living happily together again. So, as thanks, we—'"

"Looky!" Mika suddenly shouted interrupting Akio. She held up what she had taken out from the package; a marble-like gem.

"Woah!" marveled Luffy and others.

"Wow!" Akio said amazed, losing interest in the letter. "Is that the gem?"

Mika nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" She said, "Isn't it pretty!"

"Congratulations." Robin said from her seat nearby, smiling. "You've acquired your first treasure."

Both kids were overjoyed to hear this. "Really?!"

Walking up behind them, Nami stopped and crouched down next to the kids. Looking proud, she wrapped both kids in each of her arms and gave them a hug. "Looks like you guys have your own treasure trove now." She said grinning happily.

Mika gasped. "Awesome!"

"Thank you, Miss. Monkey." Akio said appreciative.

"Thanks Nukky!" Mika told the sea-raccoon happily.

Nukky barked out cheerfully before transforming. When the smoke that covered his transformation cleared, the sea-raccoon was now a seagull and took flight.

Being the newest one here, Biri was shocked to see the little mammal suddenly change into a bird. The bird made rather sporadic pose that made his crew laugh. Even when Biri broke from his stunned pose, they still laughed out joyfully. Though Biri was confused, he happily cawed out nevertheless enjoying the moment as well. And they all did so as the Thousand Sunny sailed smoothly ahead further down the Gran Line.

And so, the Straw Hat pirates, now with three new members, finally restarted the journey that they had set out on before that fateful event on that island about two years ago. When a moment of passion brought forth an unexpected gift into their lives. Now, they head towards their goals and dreams once again now for a young girl, young boy, and a weird bird to witness them. And maybe, those young ones will create their own along the way. Their destinies now lie ahead for them to reach out for, but much still lies before them. Many hardships, many battles, and still many mysteries are to come. They will experience all of this together and together…

 **They'll [I] look up to the stars, and reach for the sky**

 **I believe…** [Seagulls and Biri fly by]

… **in tomorrow if we try~!** We see the Straw Hats; first, Robin, Franky with Chopper hanging on his shoulders, and Zoro in front. Then; Sanji, Brook, Usopp, and Nami in front. Luffy stands out in front grinning, of course, on the Thousand Sunny. He then looks back to see Mika, Akio, and Biri cheerful.

 **Hey!**

 **One Piece: Straw Hat Family**

 **COME ON LET'S GO EVERYBODY,**

 **OH WE SHARE THE MUSIC**  
 **(We share the music)**

 **COME ONE LET'S GO BABY, BABY,**

 **OH WE SHARE THE ONE DREAM!**

 **[One Piece: Straw Hat Family: this title explodes]**

We suddenly appear in a black-and-white as Luffy slams his fist into the ground going into Second Gear.

 **COME ON LET'S GO EVERYBODY,**

Bartholomew Kuma attacks the Straw Hats by firing a laser from his mouth. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji immediately dodged it.

 **OH WE SHARE THE GOOD TIMES!  
** The other Straw Hats covered their faces from the dust picked up by the explosion of the laser.  
 **(We share the good times)**

Zoro and Sanji charge forward.

 **COME ON LET'S GO BABY, BABY,**

The two men dodge a laser attack via the Warlord's hand, and attack. Neither one is able to do much damage. Then, it was Luffy's turn; through the smoke, the straw hat man jumped up high and attacked as his large opponent attempted to shot another laser. Both collided causing an explosion.

 **OH WE SHARE THE ONE WORLD!**

[Luffy fishing] **It's hard to see, for you and me,** [Zoro sleeping] **through the darkness that is in this world** [Nami catalog shopping]

[Usopp carrying her bags] **So hard to see, or to believe** [Sanji cooking] **in where we need to go** [Chopper talking to birds]

Yes you and me,

[Robin reading...] **it's true that we** [...and subsequently saving Luffy from falling into the ocean] **feel the rush that** [Franky speedo shopping] **brought on by this world** [Brook playing his violin for cheering children]

Through head to feet,

[Mika curiously staring at a family of birds] **I feel the beat.** [Akio running away from an adult] **Guiding me to walk on,** [Biri sleeping on top the crow's nest] **oh yeah!**

 **SHARE THE MUSIC**

All the Straw Hats are together relaxing on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny. Chopper read his medical books making more medicine. Robin laid underneath a beach umbrella reading peacefully with a cup of coffee. Down across from her, Zoro was sleeping while also lifting two dumbbells. **(No matter what)**

 **SHARE THE ONE DREAM**

Next to him, Mika and Akio were making silly faces at Biri with special comedy glasses being made by Usopp next to them. Up across from them, Luffy was sleeping on his back while Nami playfully placed on of those comedy glasses on her captain and husband. **(Believe in yourself)**

 **SHARE THE GOOD TIMES**

Franky laid across to their right simply eating a banana. Across from him, Sanji was decorating his coffee drink with cream. Lastly, Brook was sitting in between the two men playing his violin **(Take my hand now)  
**  
 **SHARE THE ONE WORLD NOW!** [Everyone has their hands together in the center of their group.]

 **I look up to the stars,** [Next scene, Luffy is surfing a great wave skillfully with an inner tube around his waist for safety. Biri is flying next to him] **and reach for the sky.** [Luffy surfs into air]

 **No matter what,  
**

From the Sunny, a few of the Straw Hats [Franky, Nami, and Robin] were watching on. Meanwhile, Sanji and Zoro fight over the last surfboard wanting to join their captain. Standing on the railing, Mika looked the most excited watching her father surf. Akio sat next to her just as impressed.

 **I'll try no matter how high** [In the air, Luffy falls off his surfboard. Biri freaks seeing his captain fall]

 **So let us go,**

Instantly, Nami's jaw dropped. Mika and Akio gasped in shock witnessing the same. From behind, Chopper (in Heavy Point) and Brook took off running towards Luffy with Usopp tailing behind them. Wanting to save their captain, but failing to remember their own disability, they both jumped into the sea. In the hurry, the accidentally knocked Mika and Akio in with them. Nearly everyone one but a few freaked out with Robin becoming fearful.

Those in the water were quickly rescued, and given a proper beat down by Nami for acting both stupid and reckless. Except the kids who were wrapped in towels Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji had broken their surfboard and were now depressed at the ineptness. ... **beyond far and wide.**

 **I believe**

[Scene: all the Straw Hats were running against the sunset; Luffy and Mika acting the most excited of the group] **in tomorrow if we try~**

[Evening turns to storm against the Straw Hat flag] **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

The Thousand Sunny is surrounded by huge Marine battleships firing on it.

 **Come on let's go everybody**  
 **Oh we share the music**  
 **(we share the music)**

 **Come on let's go baby, baby  
**

With Franky at the helm and Chopper holding on his leg, Luffy gave out the order to fire. Immediately, the Sunny figurehead opened its mouth. Inside, Usopp pulled the lever.  
 **  
Oh we share the one world.** [The Sunny's Gaon Cannon charged then fires releasing compressed air towards the battleships] **Whoa!**

As the images of nine of the Eleven Supernovas appear, there was a silhouette of a child walking leisurely. It was a girl with pigtails.

[Trafalgar Law] **Oh as we chase, we're being chased,** [Capone Bege] **for the top we go on straight and while** [Jewelry Bonney]

 **We're on our way,** [Killer] **I've got to say. Hey I want to share your style** [X. Drake]

[Basil Hawkins] **Now here it starts, so don't lose heart.** [Scratchman Apoo] **They are bound to lose to this flavor**

[Urouge] **From boot to hood, I feel so good.** [And Eustass Kidd] **I will be free to be,** [Kidd extends his hand and covers the screen in darkness, revealing the girl's full appearance: she had black hair with caramel-brown eyes] **oh yeah**

 **Share the music,** [Silvers Rayleigh with Shakky and Hatchan to his right and left respectively and Camie and Papugg behind them] **even if far**

 **Share the one dream,** [The three Cesetial Dragons: Saint Roswald and his children to his right and left, Saint Shaulia and Saint Charloss] **I know where you are**

 **Share the good times,** [Admiral Kizaru and Sentomaru (not related) standing together with Marineford in the background] **show us that smile**

 **Share the one world now** **!** [With Marguerite in the center, the screen pans out revealing many other Kuja like Elder Nyon, Sweet Pea, Aphelandra, Sandersonia, and Marigold along with many young girls]

 **I look up to the stars,** [Boa Hancock, one of the Seven Warlords, stares…] **and reach for the sky.** […at Luffy!] **No matter what, I'll try no matter how high**

[Hancock suddenly blinks with surprise…] **So let us go,** [Then Luffy did the same. Nami steps in the space between the two pirate captains, armed with her Perfect Clima-Tact, and Mika stood directly in front of her father. Both ready to fight and defend him] **beyond far and wide.**

 **I believe** [With Jinbe in the background, the remaining Seven Warlords are shown: Moria, Kuma, Doflamingo, Mihawk, and finally Blackbeard] **in tomorrow if we try~**

[Luffy runs in a dungeon...] **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!** [...before turning around, ready to fight.]

 **I know that you're there,** [Luffy begins fighting the Impel Down guards and the Blugori] **just on the other side.**

 **Wait there for me,** [Mika and Nami look out a window on a Marine battleship, both looked worried.] **soon it will be you and I**

 **Then let us go,** [Akio sitting in a dark cabin with legs wrapped in his arms and his head in his arms. Biri sat by him offering him support.]

[Close up of Akio, clutching his hands in frustration] **beyond far and wide.**

[The scene burns away revealing the Monkey family and Ace opposite and facing away from each other. Impel Down was in between them along with the dwindling Vivre card that belonged to Ace.] **I believe in one world if we try~**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **Come on let's go everybody** [Brook, Chopper Heavy Point, Sanji, Nami]  
 **Oh we share the music** [Franky, Robin, Usopp, Zoro]  
 **(Hey!)** [Luffy, Biri then Mika to their right and Akio on their left]

The crew stands in a V-line with Thousand Sunny behind them. Mika and Akio are standing on barrels to be seen between the crew and the Sunny with Biri fanning his tail between them.

 **Come on let's go baby, baby  
Oh we share the one world**

 **One Piece: Destiny**

 **SEE YOU LATER,**

 **PIRATE KIDS**

* * *

 **Author's note: By the way...**

 **I actually don't have time to write this out in its entirety. Sorry. Its was just something nice I wanted to do.**

 **Not enough time in the world. Not enough at least if I want to write to be published one day.**

 **So, until then, this is just a one-shot.**

 **And now, I'm going to leave this sentence here so that it makes even.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
